Unlikely Team
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: Naruto's last attempt to end Madara once and for all sends both of them to a whole new world. Now without the ability to use ninjutsu or even chakra will these two be able to get over their differences and past to become the ultimate team and put an end to the madness of the Kishin or will their hatred for one another lead to their downfall. Naruto/harem Madara/small haram
1. Chapter 1

The new version of Unlikely Partners which I named Unlikely Team. In case you haven't read my original version of the story, this is a crossover between Naruto and SoulEater as you guys know which focuses on Naruto and Madara being sent from Narutoverse to SoulEater world.

I'm actually happy to be able to start anew. In case you guys dislike this version more I can go back to the original version if I see that this one isn't quite what I wanted. I really hope that you all like this version.

Now lets get to work

* * *

This was it. The final battle had begun and was already starting to near it's end. The situation for the Allied Shinobi Forces had gone from terrible to unthinkable as Madara managed to regain his last Rinnegan from Black Zetsu after Obito had returned with a healed Naruto and Sakura.

On the ground was the dying form of Obito whose body was been pushed to the absolute limit after having the Juubi extracted from him before having to transfer half the Kyuubi into Naruto and finally losing his Rinnegan which at that point was the only thing keeping him alive.

The Kages had tried to hold him off as best as they could after Might Guy went down, but Madara was on a completely different level than he was when they first fought him. Behind the group Might Guy rested as he was constantly healed by medics. Normally he would have died already for opening the eight gates but Kabuto had arrived back with Sasuke and Orochimaru in time to save him with his talent for Medical Ninjutsu.

Naruto stood next to his revived father who at this point was missing both his arms. The first and second Hokages had been freed at last but still had segments of the chakra rods in their bodies thus couldn't use any jutsu. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood further back with the other alliance members. The members of Taka were back with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Damn it. Things are going to hell and beyond." Hashirama said as he glared at his rival. To think that he was once his friend when they were kids, now he was a monster. He still blamed himself for not being able to turn Madara away from this path when they were alive or kill him in the battle. In a way he blamed himself for the current state of the world.

"Just give up. None of you have the slightest bit of a chance of beating me." Madara said sounding as he didn't have a care in the world. To him they were all insects under his feet. Not even Hashirama could give him a proper fight now, all that was left now was to finish the plan.

"Never!" Naruto yelled as he held his hand out in front of him. Madara raised an eyebrow when he saw an orb of white energy starting to from in Naruto's hand. He could tell from the look of it that it was a rasengan, only that he couldn't sense any chakra coming from it.

Everyone looked on in shock as the sphere grew larger and larger until it was twice the size of Naruto's head. Madara's eyes widened when he saw the phantom image of the second son of the Rikudo Sennin, Asura appear over Naruto. "I was never a prodigy, I was the failure, the weakling, the dobe, but unlike you I became strong with the help of my friends." Naruto said but it sounded like a mixture between Naruto's voice and an unknown voice. "Now behold the power I gained through hard work and friendship."

"Do you really think your ninjutsu will even affect me?" Madara asked the blond who scowled at the Uchiha's statement.

"No, this isn't ninjutsu,This is Ninshuu!" Before Madara could even react, Naruto was already in front of him. Everything moved in slow motion for Madara as the sphere of white energy came closer to him. Now Madara understood what was powering the attack. It was pure positive energy. 'Goodbye everyone.' Narught thought before a blinding light exploded out once the attack connected with the Uchiha's ribcage.

Everyone was forced to avert their eyes, even Kabuto who tried using his brille to see through the light but the light was still too much for him to see the events.

Bit by bit the light faded to reveal eight of the nine bijuu standing in a circle around a massive crater. In the middle of the crater was only a Konoha forehead protector and Madara's staff. Nothing else was left of the two. Also, the four revived Hokages were also gone now.

"W-what just happened?" Kakashi asked as he held he now blind sharingan eye. He had never seen anything like this before, the attack Naruto used had no chakra at all. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have thought there was nothing there.

"He sacrificed himself to defeat Madara." Sasuke said sadly. He felt just like he did when he had killed Itachi. He had not only lost his biological brother but now he had lost someone who was like a brother to him.

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but start tearing at the thought of what Naruto had done for not only them but the entire shinobi world.

"Don't cry." Kabuto said to the two. The Konoha girls glared at him. Seeing this he continued, "He sacrificed himself for all of you. He wanted you to be able to live a happy life without the threat of Madara. Crying over his death would only go against what he wanted." the snake sage said before he started to walk away, he had to go back to Konoha and check up on the orphanage.

Orochimaru chuckled at his former assistants words. "So Sasuke, what are we going to do now?" The snake sannin asked the Uchiha who didn't answer but just looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara walked towards the remaining shinobi for the alliance. Sasuke walked up in front of the Kazekage and Copy Ninja. "The war is over!" Sasuke declared. His announcement was followed by a round of cheers from all the shinobi and kunoichi. "Quite! Lets take a moment to grieve for all of our fallen comrades, including the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and hero of this war Naruto Uzumaki, who gave his life to land the last blow on Madara!"

Everyone present grieved for someone, this war had taken someone of importance from everyone there. One would be able to come out of this war without some sort of change. For once everyone understood the feeling of losing something they loved with the cause of it now dead, so was their hatred.

'It seems that Pein was right in the end.' Kakashi thought to himself. The pain of war and loss had brought all these people together for the first time since the formation of the Elemental Nations.

Space between worlds

Madara and Naruto fell through a never ending darkness. Neither one was able to move even a finger from the pain both were feeling at the moment. Naruto smirked, "I guess I won eh Madara?" the blond said weakly to the Uchiha. Both were heavily injured by the blast of Naruto's attack.

"Damn you, Uzumaki." Madara said in a hoarse voice. He had never felt this weak even after his beating at the hands of Hashirama. He had victory in his hands, he had become the Juubi Jinchuuriki yet here he was, falling in a void with no clear end.

Naruto chuckled, "It's ironic. Ages ago Asura and Indra both died taking each other down and now so are we." Naruto said with a bit of amusement. Of course it hurt him to never be able to see his friends again until their deaths but this was for the best.

"You're not dead yet Kit." A deep voice echoed in both of their heads. Naruto was able to recognize the voice of his friend and partner Kurama. "That attack wasn't enough to kill either you or Madara. From what I saw from inside the two of you, your attack drew in a large amount of the Juubi's chakra and used it to rip open a gap in the fabric of time and space."

Naruto looked confused by this, "What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asked his partner.

"He means that your little stunt trapped us in this void until we die." Madara growled at the blond jinchuuriki. Of all the people he could have stuck with until death why did it have to be an idiot.

"Hn. You should look before you speak bastard." Kurama said to Madara as a light started to grow from the point they were falling towards. "Nothing is allowed to stay in a rift between time and space for too long, eventually the rift will dump anything within it into a random dimension." Kurama explained to the two. Madara using his advanced intelligence understood what that meant right away while Naruto didn't.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

"He means, that because of you we will most likely never be able to return to the elemental nations." Madara said glaring at Naruto. The light got closer and closer until it engulfed the two.

Outside Death City

About a mile from a large city with a massive school in the middle of it, a column of light shot up into the sky as a heavy pulse of energy pulsed out from the pillar of light. Everyone in the city stopped whatever they were going to look out at the beam of white that was coming.

In the death room within the DWMA Lord Death felt the power coming from the sight of the pillar. "Stein, Spirit, do you two mind checking out what this is? I feel two powerful souls within the light and neither are Kishin or Evil though one has a dark aura while the other had a kind feeling." The god of death said to the two. The Shinigami looked almost cartoonish as a tall shadow-like figure with several edges coming out of his body, a white skull mask and two large blockish arms.

The two men known as Stein and Spirit nodded.

Stein was a tall man with silver-gray hair and large, round glasses. Though his head was a large screw. Over his body and clothing were numerous zig-zag stitches. He also wore a white doctor's coat with stitches on it.

Spirit was a red-head wearing a black and grey suit with a cross shaped tie.

Later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to allow them to adapt to the light of the room. He found himself in a unfamiliar infirmary which was like no other he had never seen before. It looked far more advanced than those he had seen back in Konoha. He looked down at himself to see that he was covered from head to toe in bandages. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling with Madara into a light then I can't remember anything past that .' Naruto thought to himself.

The blond heard a groan from beside him. Naruto turned his head ignoring the stiffness in his neck to see a equally injured Madara on the bed next to him. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to move to kill the Uchiha but the retrains on him and fact that his body was stiff as a rock prevented him from moving to the downed Uchiha.

'Damn it! Kurama are you there?' Naruto mentally asked in his mind to see if the demon fox was still there but got no response. He was confused, who would treat Madara Uchiha. He was known world wide as public enemy number one so who would help him.

"So you're awake Uzumaki" the old uchiha said to the blond. Naruto glared as best as he could at the man. "Calm down boy I can't move and neither can you. Let me ask you something. Can you feel your chakra?" The Uchiha patriarch.

Naruto thought about it and noticed it. HE HAD NO CHAKRA! His once massive reserves were gone now. "What did you to me" The blond growled at the man.

"I have done nothing boy. I too can't feel my chakra so what makes you think I had a hand in your problem." Madara countered coldly. He had never felt this weak before, he couldn't even feel a sliver of chakra in his coils. Scratch that he couldn't feel his chakra system at all.

"If you didn't do it then who did it?" Naruto growled out. It didn't make sense now, neither him nor Madara had chakra anymore. 'How is this possible? From what Sakura told me I should be dead if I don't have any chakra. On top of that I'm not refilling my reserves. DAMN IT KURAMA ANSWER ME!"

"So the two of you are awake." a female voice interrupted their conversation. Her facial features consisted of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blond hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hn. We were just finishing here." Madara said with the trademark Uchiha scowl. "Now tell me where we are woman." Madara demanded from the blond nurse who looked at him with confused eyes.

"You're in the DWMA. We found you two in the desert in a large crater half dead." The blonde answered the Uchiha question.

Naruto looked over at Madara who narrowed eyes. "Do you have to be so rude Madara-teme. If I could move I would have killed you by now." The blond shinobi said to the injured Uchiha who sneered back at him.

"Shut it boy." Madara said coldly at the blond jinchuuriki. "You would be dead before you could even land a blow on me." the Uchiha taunted the Konoha shinobi. Madara turned his attention back to the nurse, "Now tell us where this DWMA is wench."

"Well for one thing I have a name. Its Medusa by the way." She said with a scowl. She was tired of hearing the injured man insulting her like that. "DWMA is an academy in Death City, Nevada. And I'm the school nurse" Medusa explained to the two shinobi.

"Well look what you did teme." Naruto said with his own scowl as he faced the Uchiha. "The only person willing to heal you and you insult her. And you call me an idiot." The reincarnation of Asura said to the Uchiha.

"Hold your tongue boy." the Uchiha said as he glared at Naruto who was glaring back at him.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but I was told to take you to the Death room to talk to Lord Death." Medusa said to the two who paled at the words 'Death Room'.

"WHAT!?" Both shinobi yelled at the mention of a Death room. They were in a place called Death city and were on their way to the Death Room to talk to a man called Lord Death. Both naturally came to a conclusion. "WE"RE DEAD!" both shouted.

"What? No you're not dead. You two were close to dying but we got to you two in time." Medusa said as she scribbled a few things on her clipboard. "So are you two good to go are what?" She asked the shinobi who nodded slowly. Medusa smiled at the two and released the restraints allowing the two bandaged men to sit up.

The two glared at each other and seemed ready to attack each other even if they were injured.

"Hey no fighting" The school nurse told the two. "Your clothes were mere scraps so Lord Death was generous enough to get you two some." She said as she walked to the door of the room. "Meet me outside the room once you two are done." And with that she left the infirmary leaving the two shinobi by themselves.

Madara and Naruto glared at one another the second she left the room. The tension in the room was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Both were confused at their predicament and hated each other. Both studied each other for any sign that the other would attack.

Naruto however noticed something off about the Uchiha. "Madara-teme" Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he glared at the man who had ruined his life.

"What is it boy" The Uchiha said to the Uzumaki with his patented scow.

"Are you... shorter than before" Naruto asked as his eyebrow rose slightly but couldn't help but smirk when he saw that the Uchiha was about the same height as him.

"What are you talking about boy" Madara growled at Naruto who he believed was now trying to insult him by calling him short.

"It just seems like you aren't as tall as you used to be." Naruto said with slight curiosity.

Madara tired of hearing the blond walked over to a mirror only to find the Uzumaki's words holding truth. He was indeed shorter now. Not just shorter, he was younger as well. His once long hair was now only down a few inches under his shoulders but still had the bang covering most of his right eye. The real kicker came when he found that he couldn't use his Sharingan and Rinnegan . "What the hell!" Madara roared as he turned to Naruto. "This was your doing wasn't it!" he blamed the jinchuuriki.

"What?! Why would I make you younger you fool? If anything I would have made you older!" Naruto yelled back at the Uchiha who charged at the blond.

Naruto quickly got into his Taijutsu stance and jumped at the Uchiha. Before the two could start their fight Medusa slammed the door open. "I thought I said no fighting!" the blond nurse scolded the two shinobi who looked at her from the corner of their eyes.

"He started it" Naruto huffed as he pouted at being scolded by someone he didn't know at all.

"Shut it boy! I want to know what the hell you did to me and my eyes!" Madara demanded from the blond who looked at him and stuck his tongue out at him. This infuriated Madara to no ended as he did a tiger sign and tried to exhale a fire ball only to fail with a small ember coming out from his lips.

"Ha! Take that Madara-teme!" Naruto smirked at the enraged Uchiha who was glaring at him with all the hatred he could muster... which was a lot.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GET THIS MEETING OVER WITH!" Medusa yelled back at the two. Her patience was really running low now, really it was like the two blamed each other for everything that went wrong in their lives. If only she knew.

Madara and Naruto knowing that it was best to get more information on their situation the trying to kill each other started to get dressed. Medusa couldn't help but blush at the well sculpted bodies of the two shinobis more specifically in her eyes Madara.

Seeing that they were done getting dressed the school nurse motioned for them to follow her. The entire walk to the death room was quiet with tension. Both Madara and Naruto blamed each other for their current situation and for their many failures.

The entrance to the Death Room was located at the end of one of the passageways in the school, indicated by a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' "Well here you two go." Medusa said before leaving. Naruto went through the door while Madara stayed for a second watching Medusa's hips sway away.

"Hey Teme hurry up." Naruto called snapping Madara from his daze. Madara grumbled something about annoying plan-ruining brats before following.

Although from the outside, the door is firmly placed on a wall, when one walks inside the Death Room, when looking at the door from inside the Death Room, the door seems to be standing on its own with no wall behind it, implying that it might be some sort of different dimension.

After going through the door, Madara had to walk through a tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines. After that, they reach the main part of the room.

The strange-looking room known as the Death Room was dome-shaped and had a domed ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds, which was contrast to what Madara would expect from a dwelling of a typical Grim Reaper. The clouds actually floated around as if the ceiling is an actual sky, sometimes with the clouds drifted along the ground. The main part of the room was a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it. In the centre of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top. At the top of the dome, small windows showed the scenery outside.

Around the platform was a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity. The entire ground around the platform was filled with strange cross-like foundations rising from the ground.

In the middle of the room were Three figures. One was a man in a suit with shoulder length red hair that reminded Naruto of Nagato. The next was a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He had a large screw/bolt going through his head, while the other was a figure in a pitch black cloak with several jagged edges with a cartoony skull mask for a face.

"Well hiya!" The skull faced being said in an animated voice full of cheerfulness. "Welcome to the Death Room I'm Lord Death also know as Death or Shinigami." He said as he waved with a large cartoon like hand.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Madara asked out load at what the so called Death God has said. Madara refused to believe that a being of such power looked as ridiculous as the monstrosity he was looking at. "There is no way that this, this, THING is a god." Madara denied.

"Madara, I think you should be quite." Naruto told the Uchiha. He could see the growing look of annoyance on the Shinigami's mask.

"Quiet boy! I am tired of hearing your annoying voice. I'll kill yo..." Madara's rant was cut off by the 'Shinigami's' over sized hand slamming down on his head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as the 'Almighty' Madara Uchiha was struck into the floor by some sort of a cartoon character.

"Now if that's over with I have things to discuses with you two." the cloaked man said looked down at Madara. "And for the record. I AM the god of death and will not hesitate to rip your soul out." Lord Death said with a new deeper voice.

Naruto smirked at the sight of Madara on the ground holding his head in pain. "That's what you get Teme, you should know better than to talk down to a god no matter how cartoonish he looks." Naruto said with a large grin, and the man once thought he was a god, now he was feeling the wrath of areal god. Naruto turned to the Shinigami, "No offense but you know nothing like the Shinigami I know. The one I knew had purple skin, long spiky white hair, yellow eyes and horns." Naruto described the death god who had sealed away the Kyuubi in him.

"OH! That's the Shinigami of the Shinobi world!" Lord Death said with his bubbly voice returning in place of the deeper one.

"Shinobi World?" Naruto asked the god.

"I'll take it from here. Hello I'm Dr. Franken Stein" the man with grey hair said as he walked towards the two. Naruto didn't know why but the man reminded him a bit of Orochimaru when he was alive. "When the two of you appeared a few days ago there was a huge surge of energy and disruptions in the fabric of time and space. From the readings I got from it a, the two of you originally were trapped in a rift between the many dimensions and were dumped in this world.. Are you following me?" the mad scientist explained.

"Yeah, we already knew all of this!" Naruto yelled at the man who nodded.

Stein nodded, "Do the two of you know what could have caused the rip to open?" the silver haired man asked the two shinobi. By this time Madara had already gotten back up from the ground

Madara could no longer keep quiet, "It was this brat's fault. He and his pathetic group could just give up and die when I had the entire world in the palm of my hand. He caused an explosion that nearly killed the both of us and sent us here" Madara blamed Naruto for what had happened. "So can you take me back to our world or not. You can keep the blond, he was always a thorn at my side." Madara growled at the three who stared at him.

Naruto couldn't really deny it since it was his jutsu what sent them here.

Lord Death simply lifted his hand and chopped down on Madara's head. "You should really learn to be quite." the god said to the Uchiha. "Now unfortunately it is against god law to transfer a soul from one world to another. The only way that it would possible was if I transferred you to a pocket dimension but thats as far as I or any other god can get." Lord death said with a bit of sadness in his voice at the fact that he couldn't help the two.

"So we're stuck here" Madara muttered to himself but everyone was able to hear it. "Well I'm leaving this pathetic place." the Uchiha founder said as he turned to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." the redhead said to the black haired villain. "Both you and the blond have very powerful and large souls. Without the knowledge on how to use it you'll be a very large and easy target for evil humans who will seek to eat your soul." the red haired man said to the Uchiha who looked back at the man.

"Well he's evil so does it matter" Naruto said as he dismissed the red haired man's worry.

"That is not correct... I'm sorry what was your name?" the Shinigami said.

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The teme is Madara Uchiha." Naruto said as he pointed at the Uchiha.

The god nodded and continued to speak, "As I was saying, his soul is not corrupted so he is not considered an evil human. Both of you have what are considered Strong Souls which are worth 99 pure souls. If you manage to learn to use them in battle you two could be two of the strongest warriors on the planet."

"Are they like having large chakra reserves?" Naruto asked the three older men in front of him.

"Chakra? what's that?" Stein asked the blond with a interested gleam in his eyes. He was a scientist by nature and knowledge of something knew was something he couldn't pass up

"Chakra is the energy that all shinobi use to perform jutsu. It is made from the physical energy made by every cell in the body and the spiritual energy made by experience." Naruto explained the basics of chakra to the mad scientist.

"Hmm interesting. Do you mind if I experiment on your body. I believe that I may be able to get some great date." The mad scientist asked as if he was talking about the weather.

"WHAT!" Yelled as he backed away from the man. He didn't want to deal with another Orochimaru especially now that he didn't have any chakra.

"Stein!"

"Sorry but maybe your chakra got converted into soul wavelength." Stein theorized.

"Back on subject I believe that it's best to stay here" Lord death said

Madara thought about it. Was it really a good idea to go out into a unknown world with no chakra or knowledge on the society or how to use the power he had? "Fine I'll stay here." Madara said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Good!" the god said. He really didn't want the two of them to leave after seeing their soul wavelengths Madara's was dark blue in color with spiky midnight blue 'hair' covering the top and it's right eye. The soul seemed to be scowling at all times. The visible left eye was bright red with three commas around the pupil and had a dark aura around him. Naruto's soul wavelength was yellowish orange with a goofy grin plastered on it with three rectangular whisker marks on each cheek. It had spiky 'hair' that covered the top that had two horn like spikes. The soul also had two fox ears coming from the sides. Both and a red light in the middle of their souls that felt like a second soul.

"I guess I'll stay as well." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Ok then I'll give you the intro. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and their eternal hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this Academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself." He said as he pointed to himself when he said that he founded the school. "So basically we're an organization that serves to protect and preserve peace! I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Here a meister and a compatible weapon form a team to hunt down evil humans." The god finished explaining to the two.

"Fine so when do I get my weapon." Madara asked Lord death.

"Sorry but you have a weapon soul." Stein said with a chuckle at the Uchiha's reaction. Madara's face contorted in rage at the fact that he was to be a weapon for someone else. He was a proud Uchiha and the strongest one to have ever live, being a weapon for someones else was a huge blow to his pride.

"Fine then who is my partner?" Madara asked through gritted teeth as he glared at the other people in the room. He hated when people were above him and being a weapon for someone else basically screamed surrender.

"Him" the Shinigami pointed at Naruto.

"WHAT!" Both yelled at the god.

"I can't be his partner! he's the reason why my world was thrown into chaos! He ruined the lives of so many people back home. If it wasn't for him my parents wouldn't have died the night I was born!" Naruto screamed at the death god. Spirit eyes widened when he heard that the boy's parents died the night he was born. He was a loving father even if his daughter hated him. He loved children and to know that a child lost both his parents when he was born saddened him.

Madara scoffed, "Please it was Obito who killed your parents. I gave him the mission to collect the Biju but I never told him to attack Konoha and set the Kyuubi free. He did that on his own." the Uchiha said to the Uzumaki who glared at him. "besides I refuse to be this boy's partner. He is the reason why my plan to bring peace to the world through hypnosis failed."

"That peace would have been a lie! It would have just been you controlling everyone!" Naruto growled at Madara who looked like he didn't care.

"Be that as it be, you two are bound to each other now. There is an energy within each of you that seems like a soul within your souls permanent link was made between your souls that even I can't break. I would be shocked if the two of you could separate more than a hundred feet without feeling discomfort or pain, because of this you two are forced to become partners since even if Madara becomes a Death Scythe I wouldn't be able to wield him." Lord Death explained to the two.

'Kurama!/The Kyuubi!' the two thought in shock, they had forgotten that Madara now held the Yang of the Kyuubi that Naruto once held while Naruto now had his father's Yin half. They both concluded that this was the reason why they were now tied together.

"So I'm stuck with this teme!" Naruto whined as he pointed at Madara as anime tears streaked down his face.

"Yep" Lord death said in a optimistic tone. "You two start tomorrow. Bye bye." Lord death said as he dismissed them. "Spirit show them to their living quarters." Shinigami said to the red head. Spirit nodded and lead the two shinobi away.

"Out of all the shitty things that could have happened I had to be stuck with you." Naruto said as he glared at the now younger and living Madara.

"I'm not happy about this either but you heard him. We would be dead meat if we went out there with no knowledge or power and you're the only one who will allow me to use my full power." Madara said with distaste as the three walked to there dorm.

"Here we are." Spirit said to the two as he opened the door for them. The room had a kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms. "If you two need anything just call for a teacher." He said as he walked passed Madara before stopping at Naruto. "If you ever want to talk I'm usually in the death room." Spirit said to the blond before leaving.

'Well I guess it could be worse' both shinobi thought before they each went to their separate bedrooms.

* * *

Yes I used most of the original chapter for the part at the DWMA. I really couldn't have written that part better so I fixed a few mistakes and made it fit into the newer intro. I really couldn't use the Obito exploding thing since the manga already passed Obito's times the jinchuuriki of the Juubi.

Also yes both Naruto and Madara had part of the Kyuubi in them after Naruto attacked him. I hope I did a good job. Also am I the only one shocked by the new chapter?

Review! And tell me which version is better. Personally I like this one more.

Also I'm planning to move faster into the plot than in the original. I feel like I took to long to get into the main plot in Unlikely Partners. Also I decided that Naruto will have a third weapon. If you guess right I'll tell you if it's right or wrong

Later

Wait one last thing... please don't expect every chapter to be this long. I normally write 3-4 thousand word chapters

Now, later


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of this rewrite. Like I said before this version is going to move much faster into the timeline

As for harems

Naruto-Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, (I need a name), Marie, fem Crona, Maka and Blair (I forgot before sorry)

Madara- Medusa, Arachne, Shaula, Azusa

I'm also making a poll for the second weapon since after thinking about it I can't really decide. And they act almost like a bijuu in a jinchuriki so the person chosen will basically be sealed in Naruto but can manifest as a weapon.

the options are

-Hashirama- glove- gives super strength and Woodstyle

-Tobirama-sword- water manipulation

-Minato- three pronged kunai-Hiraishin

Hiruzen- extending bo-staff

-Itachi- crow (With Shisui's eye)- Genjutsu

* * *

Naruto stirred in his bed as sunlight hit his face through the window.. The blond muttered curses at the sun before getting up. Noticing a pile of neatly folded clothing next to his bed, the Uzumaki dressed himself in a black shirt and orange sport's jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans. As he walked out the door to the bedroom the blond yawned.

Hearing the sound of eating Naruto turned to see Madara eating a sandwich. "Morning Madara" Naruto said as he walked to the fridge to look something to eat when the thought clicked in his head, "MADARA!" the blonde yelled as he took a stance.

Madara looked up at the blond with an annoyed look on his face, "What?" The Uchiha said to the Uzumaki.

"What are you doing in my house!"

Madara scoffed at the question, "Have you already forgotten that I live here with you now." Madara said with a sneer. Having to room with one of your mortal enemies wasn't number one on his things to do list.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he remembered what had happened yesterday. "Oh yeah." Madara was dressed in a dark blue shirt and maroon jacket with a pair of jeans like Naruto.

"Baka"

The room was filled with a silent tension as Naruto made himself a bowl of milk and cereal. As the two ate, neither took their eyes of the other for a second. "So what now?" Naruto asked but his voice was cold compared to his normal tone.

The Uchiha glared at the Uzumaki, "As much as I hate to say it, we're stuck and it seems that to get anywhere in this world I'm going to have to carry the burden known as you" Madara said with disdain clear in his voice. He had the world in his hands, ultimate power at his fingertips and now he was stuck in this world without his chakra.

Naruto growled, "As if! If anyone is going to carry this team it's going to be me!" Naruto yelled in response to Madara's comment that he was a burden.

"Hn. As if someone as weak as you could be useful." Madara said back to the Uzumaki. Before Naruto could respond the two heard a knock on the door. Madara stood up and opened the door for Spirit to come in.

"How are you two doing." Spirit asked the two enemies. He really didn't even need an answer since he could see from the glares that the two were giving each other.

"Just great" Naruto said sarcastically as he finished eating his breakfast. "What's up?" Naruto said as the three sat down in the living room of the apartment he and Madara now lived in.

"Lord Death wanted the two of you to start your training. Originally the plan was for the two of you to train separately but after some discussing we decided that it would be best to train the two of you together." The redhead said seriously to the two. At the mention of training the two looked up.

"Why? Training with this brat will only slow me down." Madara said to the Death Scythe. In his mind he was better then all of the people in the school and if it wasn't for that damn bond that kept him tied to Naruto.

"It's not like I want to hang around you either teme." Naruto said with a childish pout as he turn his head away from the Uchiha.

A sigh could be heard escaping Spirit's mouth, "This is why we decided to train the two of you together. In order for the two of you to be able to take on evil human you will need to be in sync with each other. If the two of you fight like this on the battlefield it could lead to your death." Spirit explained to the two who glared at one another.

"Fine."Both said at the same time.

"Good, follow me." Spirit said as he stood up and left the room with the two former shinobi behind him. The redhead eventually lead them to the desert where Stein was waiting for them. Spirit waved lazily at his old partner.

"So, I guess we should begin your training." Stein said as his lit a smoke. The grey hair man was sitting in chair which according to Spirit he was almost always seen in outside of official business or serious battles.

"Yes, lets get this done with" Madara said to the mad scientist. From the look on his face everyone could tell he was angry that he had to be taught how to fight again after becoming a legendary shinobi in his time.

"First, Madara you have to learn how to transform into your weapon form. Everyone has a different form which can be found in two different ways. The first way which is how most find what form they are is transforming because of an event that triggers it. The second is meditating and entering your consciousness. We don't have time to wait for the trigger so you'll have to do it through meditation" Stein explained to Madara who nodded. It wasn't in his character to just wait for something to happened randomly, he prefered to make it happen himself.

"What will I be doing while the teme is doing that?" The blond asked the two older men.

Stein stroked his chin, "While he's doing that, you should train in manipulating your wavelength. I'll help with that, Spirit stay here and watch over Madara's training" Stein said as he led Naruto a bit away.

The silver-haired mad scientist turned to Naruto. "Now then, as you know I will the one that will train you in combat using your soul so I feel as if I should tell you about what I will teach you." Stein said as he stood up from his chair and walked so that he was a few meters in front of Naruto. "First I'll teach you how to focus your soul so that you'll be able to use it to its full potential. As a mister your soul must always be strong because if you are weak then your weapon will be weak as well." The mad scientist explained to his student.

Naruto nodded, it made sense to him. If the wielder was weak then no matter how strong the weapon was then it would be useless even if his weapon was one of the few people he truly hated in the world.

"Good now concentrate on your soul and bring out all the power you can from it." Stein instructed to the blond who closed his eyes as focused on bringing out the power in his soul. Sweat dripped from Naruto's forehead as his soul wavelength became steadily stronger as he brought more power. Stein nodded in approval at the power the blond had. 'If he and his weapon could find a way to work in perfect resonance then they may no will become the most powerful mortal weapon and meister combo in history.' The scientist thought to himself.

After about a minute Naruto dropped to the ground as sweat dripped down his skin while. Panting he looked up at Stein who had a small smile adorning his face as the mad scientist felt a bit of satisfaction at the short demonstration of power.

"Impressive, you have by far the most potential I have seen in any other meister since myself." Stein said as he looked of at where Madara and Spirit were. He could see Madara's soul fluxuating showing that Madara was attempting to enter his soul.

With Madara (A few minutes prior)

"How do I bring out my weapon form?" Madara asked sporting his ever-present Uchiha scowl.

"Concentrate completely on your soul and try to find what weapon you are. It will most likely be something that represents you." Spirit told the Uchiha head who nodded. This was the same what he had brought out his form.

Closing his eyes Madara flared his soul to its peak. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he concentrated on trying to find his weapon form. "You have to enter your spiritual dimension Madara-san, only then will you find your weapon form"

Madara collapsed on the ground panting. "Why the hell is that so tiring" Madara said, glaring at the man. He hated looking weak and he currently felt pathetic, and he hated every moment of it.

"Because you are so tense that you were trying to force your weapon form out instead of finding it. The stress prevented you from being able to enter your spiritual dimension." Spirit explained to the other weapon. Madara scowled and stood up on shaky legs.

"Ha! Like something as stupid as tension would keep me from achieving my weapon form." Madara said as he attempted to enter his soul once again. Like before he failed and fell to his knees panting.

"We have a lot of work to do." Spirit sighed as he watched the Uchiha stand back up. "You have to relax Madara.

Three days later

Madara growled before he starting to take in deep breaths and sat down on the desert floor with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, and his hands together in hand seal. Sweat dripped from his brow. He was breathing in short pants as he tried to enter his spiritual dimension. Spirit was in front of him, looking down with a small frown. Madara was making outstanding progress, the fact that he was so close to entering his soul was surprising to say the least

'Come on, you can do this.' Spirit thought. While Madara still had not gained the ability to transform he had progressed at an unreal rate. the red-head was knocked out of his thoughts when Madara started to glow. 'Yes! he's doing it.' he thought as Madara entered his spiritual dimension.

Madara's world

Madara opened his eyes to find himself at his old home when his brother Izuna lived before the founding of konoha. Opening the screen door, Madara walked into his old house. He remembered the old days before Konoha and before he tried to take over the world. A small smile graced Madara's face a he took a walk down memory lane.

Walking through the house he tried thinking on where his weapon form would be he decided to check the armory that contained his weapons from when he was alive. Entering the armory he examined every weapon he could find from the smallest dagger to the largest halberd. However none of them felt like the right one.

Madara scowled as he walked out of the armory and back to the main room of the house. 'If my weapon form wasn't in the armory then where could it be.' He thought to himself as he headed for the door. As he walked out of the house, he felt a pull on him. Looking back he looked at a gunbai with a kama attached to the end by a long chain. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. It was a light tan with an orange border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle that was connected to his kama. The kama had a blood red blade and a golden handle.

Looking at the weapon sent him into a memory before Hashirama and Konoha, before all the pain.

flashback

Madara ran with Izuna as they played near their house. Madara in this memory was only six, he saw his father in his armour watching over them. "Tag you're it" Izuna yelled as he finally got Madara.

Madara laughed as he turned and ran after his younger brother who was trying to get away from his older brother. The older child eventually caught his brother but before the two could continue their father called them in as it was getting dark now.

Flashback end

A tear dropped from Madara's right eye as he remembered his childhood before war. Walking towards his signature weapon, he felt the pull intensify as neared the war-fan. The second he touched it the world exploded white.

Outside

Madara's eyes snapped open showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which transformed into a Rinnegan then back to his normal black eyes.

Spirit smirked, "So you finally found your weapon form. Well then it's time to teach you how to manifest your powers while in human form. They will be nowhere near as strong as when in full weapon form but it will help you if you ever get separated from Naruto.' The redhead said to the smirking Uchiha.

Madara felt great, he could feel more power flowing through him now then he could when he had for the last three days. With a triumphant grin Madara stood up cracking his neck. "Then let's do it."

With Naruto

Naruto was facing Stein in hand to hand combat. While Stein was slower than some of the shinobi he had face back in his home world, Naruto didn't have chakra so he was also slower than before. In terms of physical prowess, Naruto was above the level of most humans and meisters but had only low to mid level control over his soul while Stein had near perfect control. Both were panting but Naruto was panting more since his attacks were weaker the Stein's.

Over the last few days Naruto had also made leaps in his training. He had learned how to use the Soul Menace from Stein as well as how to increase his strength using his soul wavelength.

"I must admit Naruto, you shinobi are quite impressive. I would love to dissect one of you at some point but I'm afraid that Lord Death will not like that." Stein said with a smirk. While his madness was telling him to do it, it remained repressed enough to keep him from doing it.

Naruto grinned, "Like I would let you dissect me Stein-sensei." Naruto said as he got into a taijutsu stance. While his control over his wavelength was far lower than Stein's but his power was far more potent thanks to him possessing a strong soul.

"Lets see if you can back up that statement." Stein said as his hand lit up with sparks. Stein charged at Naruto who dodged the attack and countered with his own Soul Menace which Stein dodged by jumping back.

Naruto charged at the mad scientist with his hand glowing a faint orange that extended two feet passed his fingers, giving it the shape of a blade. "Soul Blade!" Naruto yelled as he swung his open hand at Stein's neck. The silver hair professor ducked under in and delivered a fast Soul Menace to Naruto's stomach.

The blond coughed up blood before he fell unconscious. Stein caught Naruto before he could face plant on the ground. 'He's made so much progress in such a short time and from the report Spirit just sent in Madara has just unlocked his weapon form. These two will one day become near unstoppable.' Stein thought to himself. Over the last three days Naruto had learned both the soul menace AND soul blade which was a newer move that he had made only a short while ago. "These Shinobi are quite the fast learners." He said before he brought Naruto to where Madara and Spirit were.

"What happened to the brat?" Madara asked when he saw the unconscious Naruto. He didn't really care what happened to the blond but considering that he was bonded to him he didn't really want him dieing anymore.

"Oh, he just got a bit tired from our training." Stein said as he started to walk back to towards Death City. "I think we're done for today." the older Meister said to the other two who nodded and followed.

Next Day

Stein and Spirit stood by as Naruto and Madara stood face to face. "Okay now Madara transform into your weapon form." Spirit said to the Uchiha who was glaring at the Uzumaki.

"Hn. Whatever" Madara said as his boy started to glow which was followed by his form changing to that of a gunbai. The weapon went into Naruto's hand but the second the blonde's fingers wrapped handles of the gunbai and the kama sparks flew. Both Naruto and Madara screamed in pain as Naruto let go of the weapon and fell to his knees coughing blood. Madara wasn't much better as he turned back into his human form with blood coming from his mouth.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Madara, "What the hell was that teme!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha who was glaring at him.

"It was your fault! You're so incompetent." Madara yelled back at the Uzumaki. His entire body was in pain that was only surpassed by his defeat at Hashirama's hands.

"It was both your faults." Spirit said sternly as he walked between the two. He had never seen such negative reaction between two people. "I understand that you two have some bad history, but in order for this to work the two of you need to let bygones be bygones." The redhead said to the two.

The two former shinobi glared at each other. Their hatred for each other was almost visible as even their souls seemed to be glaring at each other.

"Again" Stein said to the two who looked at him as if he was crazy...or crazier than they thought. "If the two of you will not put your hatred aside then you'll both keep this up until you do." The scientist said.

The two paled slightly as they tried again only to get the same reaction.

Six months later

Naruto and Madara walked through a city that looked to be Paris. Over the last six months the two had spent every waking minute training to get stronger and at least learn how to work together. While neither liked each other, they had gained a sort of mutual respect for one another.

Flashback

The two former shinobis were on the ground panting. The two had been training for about five months now and while they had learned how to better use their powers they had made little progress in working together.

"This is all your fault brat" Madara to the blond who was laying next to him. "If you had just surrendered I would have been able to bring peace to our world." Madara muttered to Naruto.

Naruto sneared at Madara, "Like I said before, that peace would have been just a lie." The blond Uzumaki responded.

"It's was better than no peace at all." Madara said with a harsh glare at Naruto. "With the infinite Tsukuyomi peace would be guaranteed for everyone. Every single living being would have gained their ideal world to be happy in. Even if you ended war between countries, there would always be those who want to cause havoc or simply hate the idea of peace, like the Jashinists." Madara stated back at his partner who couldn't look him in the eyes.

Naruto had to admit that Madara had a few good points in his arguments that he had over looked, but he firmly believed that forcing people and lying to them in order for some to live a peaceful and happy life would end in failure. "While I still disagree with your methods completely, at least your goal was noble to an extent." Naruto whispered to Madara who barely heard it.

Flashback end

After that day, they managed to at least work together long enough to fight for a bit. At first it was only for a few seconds but it later grew to minutes and eventually an hour long before the pain became too much.

"How many Kishin eggs are we looking for Teme?" Naruto asked his stoic partner who looked less than amused by Naruto referring him as Teme. The two had been sent out on numerous missions like this before and Naruto had been made unofficial two star meister by Lord Death. So far the team of former shinobis had gather up twenty seven Kishin souls in the last two weeks since they became active.

While they couldn't work together perfectly together like other pairs at the moment, individually they were still strong fighters and could take on a pair in perfect sync even when not working together.

"From what Death said it will be around seven." Madara said calmly. The two had been looking around Paris for about two hours and still they hadn't found anything about the kishin eggs. An explosion caught their attention. "That came from the Arc de Triomphe!" Madara yelled.

The pair went around a corner an maneuvered their way until they arrived at their destination. They were greeted by the sight of seven monsters entering a secret tunnel under the arc which was in place where the 'Tomb of the Unknown Soldier' was suppose to be.

"The catacombs!" Madara said as he realized what the evil humans were after. Lord Death had told them that the catacombs were filled with souls that were never collected. The two ran after the seven into the catacombs.

Madara and Naruto arrived in time to stop the seven from devouring several light blue colored souls. "Stop right there!" Naruto yelled at the seven who turned towards them.

"**Well it seems we have been followed. Should we show them what we do to pesky brats that poke their noses in the wrong places?" **The first monster said to his fellow kishin eggs.

Before the other monsters could reply Naruto was already on the move and sliced through the first evil human with his Soul Blade. The others tried to attack the blond but a fireball from Madara incinerated two others.

Seeing that three of their partners had been taken out so easily they decided that it would be better to retreat. The four remaining kishin eggs ran away from the two former shinobi. One of them blasted one of the skull made walls causing the passage to become filled in skulls.

"Damn it. We have to find another way around." Naruto said as Madara collected and ate the red souls. The two ran down another passageway in hopes of being able to find track down the four remaining kishin eggs.

Their past as shinobi helped them track down the four into a large room deep within the catacomb. They arrived in time to see a larger Evil Human devour the four they were hunting. The larger kishin egg looked to made up of dirt and bones like the walls.

"**It seems more food has arrived for me. In the hundred years that I've been down here, these normal souls have become too bland. I thought kishin souls would be better, but alas, they weren't filling at all. Your souls however-I can sense their power." **The kishin eggs spoke in a distorted voice.

Naruto and Madara barely had a second to react as the monster smashed it's arm into the ground where they were standing. Naruto charged at the monster with his Soul Blade. The Kishin egg made no motion that suggested that it was going to block or evade the attack.

The blond's attack landed cleanly and cut the evil human in half, however the second after it's body got severed the lower part of the body broke down and flew at the severed torso. The torso rapidly regenerated it's lower half.

"Fanned Flame!" Madara yelled as he waved his hand, letting out a small wave of fire which did little to harm the kishin egg. "Damn it, fire doesn't work and even if we cut it it's just fix itself." Madara said to Naruto who was thinking along the same lines as him.

Naruto jumped out of the way of a large mass of ground and bones that the kishin egg had thrown at him. "It fire and cutting doesn't work maybe we can target it's soul." The Uchiha nodded as he got the plan. Madara's left hand morphed into a kama before he ran straight at the evil human.

The kishin egg swung at Madara who jumped over the attack and severed it's head. Naruto was quickly there and hit the head with a Soul Menace causing it to explode. Madara's smirk disappeared when he saw the headless body smash one of it's arms into Naruto's body.

The blond slammed into the bone walls, his clothing was torn and bloody from the bones in the arm cutting into them and himself. Madara was put on the defensive as the body wildly swung it's arms at him as it's head reformed.

"**Grrrr! That actually HURT!" **It roared as it swung it's right arm at Madara who severed it only for it to fly around and punch him in the face. Madara spat blood as he bounced off the floor few times before hitting the wall.

All he could hear were foot steps as his now dazed vision saw the blurry form monster coming at him. His vision cleared up to see the beast standing over him. 'I will NOT DIE LIKE THIS!' Madara roared in his mind as an image of Medusa came into his head. The Uchiha thrusted his right palm at the kishin egg sending it sliding back.

The monster was so focused on Madara that it didn't notice Naruto get back up with s sphere of of spiraling energy. Naruto ran at the kishin egg who turned when he heard foot steps. The monster of bones and dirt had no time to react as Naruto hit him with the attack, "Rasengan!".

The entire body exploded towards Madara who saw a small red gem in the midst of the bones.

Not wasting a single second Madara was able to cut the gem in half. This time instead of reforming, the bones and dirt fell lifelessly on the ground as a red soul came out of the gem.

"We won" Naruto said as Madara ate the soul.

"Now lets get the hell out of this place." He said as he started to walk away with Naruto following closely behind him. He wanted to get out of these catacombs as fast as possible.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you think, or PM if you want or have an idea for the poll. Vote on the poll


End file.
